disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Managers
"Managers & Meatballs" is the seventh episode of Season One of the sitcom Austin & Ally. It aired on January 29, 2012. Synopsis At a Team Austin meeting in Sonic Boom, the gang is introduced to Demonica Dixon, who wants to represent Austin Moon in his career. While the foursome are happy with the way things are in their team, Austin is convinced by Demonica to fire off his friends in order to benefit his career, one by one, so that she can work alone with him. Prior to this, Austin and Ally are shown to be working on the song Better Together, Austin becomes unsure of how well the gang are helping with his music career. In order to step up the game, Trish books him at the Miami Jam-A-Thon. Though for some reason, the times get mixed up, making Austin miss his performance. That is what causes Trish to get fired as his manager. Later on, Demonica starts to take over Ally's place in being the leader of the Team Austin meeting and after listening to Dez mention Spike Stevens as his favorite director gets Stevens to direct Austin's next music video for him, replacing Dez as Austin's video director. As for Ally, she gives the demo for the new song to Demonica, but while she and Austin are having lunch, Demonica tells her that she didn't like the song and instead hired professional songwriters, which is to Austin's dismay. Though this is somewhat made up for him by Demonica booking him a gig to play Times Square on New Year's Eve. Ally joins Trish and Dez at another table, all three of them now having been replaced. Due to a nightmare later on, Austin realizes that he misses his friends. In addition, the girls and Dez find out Demonica's treachery. She threw away Ally's song without even listening to it, and sabotaged Austin's Jam-A-Thon gig to make Trish look bad by having one of her assistants pose as Trish over the phone, impersonating her voice. After Austin apologizes for letting his friends go, the gang plots to get revenge on Demonica for what she's done to them. At a meeting presented by Demonica about becoming Austin's new manager, she mentions that they'll rule in the music business. But when Austin's brought up on stage to speak, he says that he'd rather have his friends by his side in his career the whole way than having a professional team get him there quicker. He proves that he doesn't need Demonica by showing her and the people in the audience the music video they put for Better Together and fires her afterwards. As for the last part of their plan, Demonica's assistants, who throughout the episode are shown being abused and humiliated by her and having had enough of her doing that to them, fire meatballs at her with a tennis ball machine from Trish's previous jobs. Throughout the episode, Trish has been managing her new client - Statue Guy - along with Dez in place of Austin, but by the end, she is fired as his manager and heads off with his statue kids. Category:Austin & Ally episodes